Saving Bella
by keldoll
Summary: Double mating. Two males, one female. Edward left, leaving Bella's heart and mind broken. Will these two nomads be able to save Bella from herself? Werewolves, vampires and Volutri! Oh My!Warning:Suicidel thoughts and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA, BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE! Mmmmmm Yummy!

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Saving Bella**

"Bella"

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned and hit the snooze button on the alarm. Why is life so cruel? I huffed and rolled on my back.

OH SHIT!

I was working today. With Mike... sigh. With no time to waste I got up and went about my morning routine. Once I was showered and dressed with my hair dried I went down stairs. Charlie was sitting at the table with a coffee, reading the paper.

"**Morning Bells."**

"**Dad." **I mumbled in reply.

I heard him sigh. I don't know why he tries so hard. Since... anyway, I'm a lost cause. I wish he would just let me be. I moaned as I swallowed my coffee. What would I do without my precious coffee.

"**I'll be home around six honey." **Charlie said as he grabbed his coat and gun.

I nodded without looking up. The kitchen table seemed interesting. He sighed again.

"**Call me if you need anything Bells. Anything at all."**

I didn't mean to hurt Charlie. He deserved a better daughter. Maybe he'd be happier without me around. I skipped breakfast, _again_ and left for work.

It was slow as usual and Mike asked me out, _again_. I gave him a blank stare and he sighed, just like Charlie, before going back to work. I finished just after Mike came back from his lunch break. I sat in my truck not sure what to do. I usually just go home and wait for Charlie to come home.

Something was different today though. I don't know if I was finally losing my sanity or I was feeling particularly stupid but I suddenly found myself outside the Cullen mansion with no memory of the drive here. I sighed and them hit myself on the head. Now I'm doing it too.

The house looked the same as it always did yet somehow less inviting. It was stupid but I tried the door. I gasped when it swung open and I just stood there frozen. My lungs began to scream for air and I felt suddenly wide awake. Like I had been numb for a very long time.

I walked inside and took in everything. The sheet covered furniture. The dust on the small surfaces. I made my way up stairs. I went in every room. Even the ones I had never seen before. Some things had been left behind but the things with personal importance like books and trinkets and pictures. All things with meaning were gone.

I didn't hesitate to enter Edwards room, his couch was gone. That did something to me, I don't know why. I slowly laid down on the floor and curled into myself. I felt the numb creep on and I welcomed it. I closed my eyes and never wanted to wake up again.


	2. Chapter 2

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA, BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE! Mmmmmm Yummy!

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Saving Bella**

"Peter"

Hurry up, Hurry up, Hurry up!

I had been waiting for ten minutes now. I heard his footsteps getting closer, he would turn the corner any minute. He growled in warning when he sensed me, he couldn't smell me yet though.

"**Oooo scary." **I mocked.

He paused, no doubt hearing the familiarity of my voice.

"**Fuck me, I'd know that voice anywhere..."**

He appeared from around the corner of the building, a huge smile on his face.

"**Captain." **He greeted with a slight bow of his head.

I chuckled as he leant on the wall beside me. We were near the outshirts of town.

"**Garrett, how was dinner?" **

He tilted his head back with a smile and licked his lips. I could smell the scent of blood lingering on him. It made my mouth water but I swallowed back the urge easily. I didn't need more blood, I'd stuffed myself silly yesterday in preparation.

"**Delicious.** **I doubt you are here just to join me for desert?" **He laughed.

I slowly headed for the car I had waiting for us. He followed without question, knowing full well that I always have a good reason. Once we were on our way, which would take just under 2 hours, I began my explanation with a question.

"**What do you know about double mating?"**

His eyes went wide with shock and he stared at me dumbfounded. I let him maul it over in silence for a while. Finally after a good five minutes he blinked. His lips pressed into a hard line and he appraised me. The idiot knows me, he knows me very well, he was being stupid. Why would he have a problem sharing with me? I was over it in seconds. He is a good man, he is one of the best men I could want to help protect and cherish my mate.

I sighed but didn't say anything. I had a nagging feeing it was best not to. Just like the feeling I've got that our mate is... I just know that something is wrong. Very wrong. My grip tightened and the steering wheel groaned in protest.

Must protect her...

With great relief I saw Garrett give a nod of acceptance.

Thank god!

"**One female, two males. Never the other way around. Rare but not unheard of. What do you know? What has your gift told you?" **He demanded.

He was itching to get to her too, and we haven't even met her yet. She has no idea what awaits her. She'll have not one but two very possessive and domineering mates. Poor girl.

"**Our mate is in a town called forks. She is human still. Something is wrong. That's all I've got." **I answered.

He was as tense in his seat as I was in mine. His fists were clenched. It felt good to know that he would protect our mate. Something felt very right. Like the future was finally heading down the right path. He was feeling the same instant connection to her as I am and we dont even know her. Usually these things happen at first sight or smell. Our mate must be exceptional to reach us from so far.

"**We cant run?" **Garrett asked through gritted teeth, braking my thoughts.

I shook my head.

"**No, we will need the car for her later."**

He cursed under his breath and did his best to calm down.

"**Go as fast as you can."**

There'd be no arguments from me.


	3. Chapter 3

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA, BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE! Mmmmmm Yummy!

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Saving Bella**

"Garrett"

We passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign. What is it that draws my mate to this little town? Peter said that something was wrong. What does that mean? Is she sad? Is she hurt? Has there been and accident? _Did someone hurt her_? If anyone even so much as harmed a single hair on her head I'd tear them to pieces! What if she was dying? I couldn't fight the snarl that erupted, causing Peter to hiss but he never made a move at me. Must have known that I was warring with myself.

"**Where is she?" **I growled.

"**Don't growl at me asshole, just because you've got your panties in a knot."**

"**JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" **I snarled, unable to hold my temper.

He stayed silent. It took everything in me not to reach across and grab him. This is my mate, I need to see her. I need to know her. To make her mine. Peter turned down a well hidden side road and I felt my body reacting to her proximity.

She was close.

"**Brace yourself." **Peter said in warning.

We pulled up in front of a big house and got out of the car. There was a big ugly red truck sitting in the drive. I went over to have a closer look and froze. My eyes bulged and I swear my heart beat. The scent coming from it was heaven and hell all mixed together. I had no doubt that this truck belonged to my mate. She smelt like flowers and cookies and sex.

"**Sin." **

I looked over at Peter, he was standing near the bonnet. I watched him take a big breath in and did the same, breathing in her scent.

"**She smells like _sin."_ **He clarified.

God. He was soo right. I moaned, picturing the heat of her all around me. I needed to stake my claim. _Now._

"**She has been here for a while. The... _truck _is cold." **He observed, running his hand over it.

I smirked at the way he said _truck, _at least I'm not the only one who thinks its a piece of junk. I'm actually glad we drove here now. The thought of he driving around in this thing... it could fall apart at any time.

We looked at each other and in silent communication decided to go inside the house. We walked up to the front door and both paused mid-step. There was a noise. A heartbeat, I realised. It was too slow and weak. Peters hand suddenly gripped my arm tight.

"_**Vampires!" **_He hissed.

I scented the area, he was right I could smell others, several. The scents weren't fresh though. Oh god, I hope they weren't unmated males. _She is ours_!

We slowly made our way through the house towards the heartbeat. I was scared, what were we about to find? Our mate was here, definitely and her heart sounded... wrong. I never believe in god before but I pray that if there is such a thing, that he watch over my mate.

We passed a door and both Peter and I snapped to attention. It was a natural reaction to that scent. I looked at Peter, he was just as confused.

"**The Major? What the hell is going on?!"**

Neither of us had that answer so we continued on but we would surely be speaking to the Major very soon. We made it to a room on the third floor. I could barely hear the wisps of air sustaining my mate. Even sleeping she would not be this... _quiet._

I heard Peter's whimper as we stood in the open doorway looking down on the little slip of a woman that is our mate. I could not comprehend what I was seeing. My heart shattered at the sight. There she laid curled on the floor, barely alive but with no marks or injuries. She smelt... healthy. No disease in her blood. Scent wasn't 100% accurate but for her to be this... near death... there should be some sign. Some kind of visual or scent indicator. It has to be something much deeper. There was only one conclusion.

Our mate was broken.


	4. Chapter 4

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA, BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE! Mmmmmm Yummy!

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Saving Bella**

"Bella"

What was that? A whimper? Shit. No. I don't want to wake up. I felt a sudden head rush, like I was falling. That wasn't good. Feeling wasn't safe for me. Numb is safe.

"**Please..."**

Please what? Who was that? Where am I? What is happening? Mmmmm... cold hands on my face.

"**Deep breaths. Please. Breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out. Come on. _Please."_**

Such a nice voice. Someone had my arm. I was pressed against something that was moving. It was breathing. I didn't want to listen to the nice voice. I didn't want to wake up. Just let me go.

"**Please fight. Please come back to us. Please. I need you to breathe. Come on. Open your eyes angel." **The nice voice begged.

It hurt to hear him so sad. Such a nice voice should never sound so sorrowful. I couldn't let him be so sad. I breathed like he asked. I felt relief as my lungs got the air they were so desperate for. Had I been suffocating? Nothing makes sense any more.

"**Good girl. That's it. You're back with us beautiful. Please open your eyes."**

I did what the nice voice asked. There was a man looking down at me. I breathed a sigh of relief when the numbness surrounded me again. This is better. I knew the man was waving his hand in front of my face but I just sat there. That wasn't important. What was important any more?

"**Charlie." **

Yes, Charlie was important. He needed food. What time is it? Is it dark outside? He must be home. He will be worried. I shouldn't have fallen asleep here. Maybe Charlie would have been better off if I hadn't have woken up. I need to get up.

I sat up and remembered the man. Why was he here. I must be in his way too. Better leave fast. His cold touch made me feel something when he helped me up. I moved back from him. I didn't want to feel.

There was another man now. Two men. I went to walk to the door but my whole body hurt. I collapsed and I was caught.

"**Honey your body is failing. You need to eat. You cant walk, you definitely shouldn't be driving. You need to rest and get better."**

Yes. Food. Charlie needs food. I need to go home to make dinner.

"**Home. Need to make food."**

"**What is your name Sweetie?"**

I tried again to get up but now I was held. He wasn't letting me up. He started moving. He was leaving this place. I hope he takes me to my car. I would be able to drive. My body could handle that.

"**Her licence says Isabella Swan. Her address is here, lets take her home. We can look after her better there and we might get some answers."**

Yes. Take me home. To Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA, BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE! Mmmmmm Yummy!

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Saving Bella**

"Peter"

I collapsed at the sight of my mate. Fell to my knees and cried. I had to watch Garrett pry, plead, command, yell, shake and beg her back from the brink of death. I was frozen. All I wanted was to hold her in my arms but I couldn't bring myself even an inch closer, terrified that I would make it worse. I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't.

I had caught her instinctively when she tried to walk and collapsed. Her body was shutting down. How long had she been starving herself? That would strop. Now. She kept rambling about a Charlie. He better be a relative, that's all I have to say. But obviously he was important to my mate. She had mentioned 'home' so I guess this is not her home. Why would she be at a vampires house? Was it a vampire that has done this to her?

I made my way gently down the stairs with my mate still in my arms and went to our car. Garrett grabbed her purse from that truck and found her licence. _Isabella Swan. _So beautiful. A small smile played on his lips but sadness still coloured his features.

I held my Isabella in the back seat while Garrett drove us to her address. It wasn't far or hard to find.

"**Shit. She must have been missing for a while Peter. Look, there is a police cruiser in the driveway." **Garrett pointed out.

This could be bad. It probably wouldn't look good, two strange men holding the half concious missing girl. I would do anything for my mate, facing the firing squad didn't scare me.

Garrett was scanning the area for danger as we walked up to the front door, Isabella still in my arms. Garrett knocked on the door and stood protectively in front of us. There was only one human inside but his heart was slightly fast, indicating a near panic state.

The older looking man yanked the door open fast and his eyes found my mate immediately. He gasped and moved to grab her from me. I pulled her closer and Garrett moved between us blocking us from view.

"**Give her to me! What have you done to her?!" **The man demanded furiously.

He would not be coming anywhere near Isabella with that anger. Hmmmm, this man is Isabella's father, and we need to tell him about us. About vampires. Damn this gift can be annoying sometimes. The Volutri would be pissed if they found out. I knew better than to ignore the information I get though.

Garrett was growling still so I guess its up to me to sort this mess out.

"**Garrett. Please Mr Swan, can we come inside?" **I asked, leaning around Garrett to see him.

He eyed us warily but obviously decided getting his daughter inside was more important than staring us down. He stepped aside but that wasn't good enough for Garrett who was still highly defensive. He kept himself between us at every step.

I made my way into the living room and gently laid Isabella on the couch. It was a very small couch so it was best for her that I don't sit with her. I made sure that the pillow was under her head comfortably.

"**Garrett can you please go get Isabella a blanket. She needs to be kept warm."**

Garrett looked reluctant but did as I asked, knowing that I wouldn't hesitate to pull rank on him. Charlie on the other hand, he looked like he was barely containing himself. I grabbed the blanket from Garrett, it smelled strongly of Isabella. It must be off her bed.

As I tucked it around my mate she started to struggle. I tucked it tight so that she couldn't get free without a fight and hushed her.

"**Noooo... I need to feed Charlie..."**

Her mumbling was cute. I looked to Charlie and he had a sad smile. Garrett was a little less tensed. Seems we all had a soft spot for this little angel.

"**Hush honey, just sleep. I will feed Charlie. You just get better for me." **I crooned,

"**Just rest Bells." **Charlie added.

She settled down after that and I nodded towards the kitchen, letting Charlie know we could talk out there. I gripped Garrett's shoulder and we shared a look. I knew he would protect my mate. He couldn't be away from her right now. I could see he needed to stay here.

"**Don't worry, I know what I am doing. He needs to know. It is best for Isabella."**

It was written all over his face, he would be for anything that was best for our mate. She was the most important thing to us now. He moved to sit beside her head, stroking her hair and staring at her beautiful face.

When I got to the kitchen Charlie was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He looked so worn down. What has been happening around here? I grabbed the pizza places number off the fridge magnet and reached for the phone. It was the best that I could do. I would need to learn to cook for Isabella.

"**What pizza do you and Isabella like?" **I asked while the line rang.

"**Meat lovers." **Charlie answered in a defeated tone.

I ordered the pizza and the guy said it would be here in fifteen minutes. When I had given the address they had said chief Swans place? So that answers the question about the cruiser out front. And the gun and holster hanging by the door. How had I not noticed _that _before.

I joined Charlie at the table and from here I could see the other two in the lounge.

"**Bella."**

I raised and eyebrow and Charlie looked up at me.

"**She likes Bella, not Isabella."**


	6. Chapter 6

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA, BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE! Mmmmmm Yummy!

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Saving Bella**

"Garrett"

I could hear Peter and Charlie from my place beside my mate. Bella. Not Isabella, Charlie had said. She definitely is a beauty. I can just imagine how stunning she will be when she is healthy again. A little extra weight. Some colour back in her skin. How can she look so beautiful and so deathly at the same time?

I heard a small groan and my Bella shifted a little. Peter had tucked her in tight so she didn't move much, just enough to make a strand of hair fall over her face. How frustrating that was. Such beautiful soft silky hair but it was evil, hiding part of my mates face from me. I couldn't have that.

I felt Peter watching as I slowly, with a feather light touch tucked the strand back behind her ear. I trailed my finger tips back across her cheek. Damn she was so soft and warm. I know she will drive Peter and I crazy once she is well again. And the other males... We will have our work cut out for us. She is ours, no one else better come near her.

She sighed as my hand fell away. Something swelled inside me, knowing my mate likes my touch, that she felt me in her sleep. I must be grinning like a fool.

"**There are a few thing we need to talk about Mr Swan." **Peter told Charlie.

Yeah like Volturi and vampires and werewolves. Oh my! That didn't rhyme did it? Damn.

"**Tell me what happened to my daughter. I can see that you care about her, I should be grateful that you actually brought her home its just..." **Charlie sighed.

He really sounds bad. Like his is going to cry.

"**Its hard for a father to see his only daughter like that. I will answer any questions you have Charlie but I need you to answer some for me first."**

Always the captain. God do we even want to know what happen to our angel? Will we be able to stand it? Charlie gave a grunt of acceptance.

"**Ok first, explain to us what has been happening here. Clearly whatever is happening to Bella has been happening for a while. She is literally starved and exhausted."**

Charlie sucked in a raspy breath. Did he not see how bad she was getting?

"**I was going to take her to a hospital or something soon. I didn't know what else to do. Take her somewhere that will look after people going through... stuff like that. She has been like this for months. Ever since _he_ left and his family. She loved him. More than I ever want to admit. He was her world and he just upped and left, taking his whole family without so much as a goodbye. Unless leaving her to freeze to death in the forest counts."**

"**WHAT?!" **Peter and I both growled.

Left her to die in the forest! Who the fuck was this monster?! Did he try to drain her? She is still alive so probably not but _fuck!_ God I need to get a grip. I started purring quietly to my mate who had become restless because of our growling. I doubted Charlie could hear me but Peter could and knew I was settling our mate.

"**How did he hear what I said?" **Charlie asked Peter.

Yeah a human shouldn't have been able to hear their conversation from here. Oh well.

"**I will answer that in a minute Charlie but for now just know that we both have exceptional hearing. He can hear every breath you take just like I can hear your daughters slow but steady heartbeat. But now I need you to tell me who _he_ is. Who are his family and what happened in the forest."**

"**Hear her heartbeat? What the..." **

Charlie shook his head, it looked like he was trying to clear his thoughts. I wonder how he will take it all when he finds out? Did Bella know when she was with... that _scum_.

"**We will come back to _that_. His name was Edward Cullen. His parents were Carlisle and Esme. He had two sisters, Alice and Rosalie and two brothers, Emmett and Jasper."**

He sounded as if he was reading facts off a piece of paper. We will have to assume that they were all vampires. What was the Major doing with this coven?

"**I came home one night to find a note on the table from Bella. It said that she and Edward were going for a walk down the path that leads through the forest from behind the house. When it got dark and she hadn't come home I sent a search party out. I found out then that the Cullens had all left town. She was cold to the bone and barely conscious when one of the quileute boys found her. She has been like she is since then. She was only a little sick from the cold so I know its not that. She screams most nights. Barely says one word and I have tried to get her to eat but its like... Its like she's just not there any more. She's an empty shell."**

I couldn't hear them but I could smell tears. He thinks he has lost his daughter. I can see why we need to tell Charlie, to keep him. We could not just take Bella and run. Bella will need him too.

Peter let out a big breath. There was a car coming up the street which I assume is the pizza guy. I got up and went to the door. The guy pulled up and came up to me, handing me the pizza. I paid the man and shut the door on his nosy self. Small towns. I took the pizza in and put it on the table in front of Charlie. He muttered a thanks and I went to wake up my angel.

I put my cold hand to her forehead and she started to wake.

"**Bella sweetie, there is some pizza here. Will you eat some for me?" **I asked.

"**Mmmnot hungry. Is Charlie eating?" **She mumbled, eyes still closed.

Peter told Charlie she was asking if he was eating and that she was refusing food. That we really needed to get her to eat. They both came into the lounge and Charlie sat in his chair, it was covered in his scent. Bella opened her eyes and spotted Charlie.

He sat there staring at Bella while she looked around and saw the pizza on the table. She looked at him again and the question was clear on her face. Why wasn't he eating? Charlie huffed and crossed his arms.

"**I am not eating until you do. I will just have to starve."**

Oooo that's sneaky. She wont be able to resist his tactic to get her to eat. Why is she so worried about him eating anyway?

She hesitated for a minute then tried to get up. I unwrapped her from the blanket and helped her sit up making sure to cover her in the blanket as much as I could but leave her top half free. She picked up a piece of pizza and began to nibble. She was acting as if Peter and I weren't even here. How could she be so out of it but able to focus on Charlie? It was obvious that her mind had shut down. She was on some sort of auto pilot. And it scared me.

Charlie didn't move and Bella noticed.

"**You need to do better than that Bella."**

She started taking more normal sized bites and we could all hear her stomach grumbling. It is probably in shock, having not had anything for so long. Charlie started eating too, he didn't seem to really want to, like he was too upset to eat. I totally understood. After finishing her one piece Bella fell straight back to sleep, still sitting up. She was so exhausted. I laid her back down and tucked her in.

Charlie sat forward in his seat and looked at Peter.

"**Your turn." **


	7. Chapter 7

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA, BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE! Mmmmmm Yummy!

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Saving Bella**

"Peter"

Charlie was sitting on the edge of his seat looking at me expectantly. Right. How to tell this man his daughter is mated to two vampires. He looked me in the eyes and his fear spiked. Oh I had forgotten about the eyes.

"**You have red eyes." **

His eyes flashed to his gun and he shifted in his seat.

"**You are safe Charlie." **I tried to assure him.

He looked over at Bella with fearful eyes.

"**Bella?" **His voice was shaky.

I sighed and sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"**We would die for her Charlie. No one could be safer."**

Charlie's breath caught and he seemed a little shocked at my statement. He did relax after a minute and motioned for me to continue.

"**Garrett and I are vampires Charlie. Real life, blood sucking, super human, cold and dead vampires. Yes we do drink human blood but we do our best to limit it to the dregs of society. Murders. Rapists. Bad people."**

I stopped to give it time to sink in. Charlie just sat staring at me. Where was his mind taking him? When he gave a little nod I continued.

"**We are strong, fast, all our senses are incredibly enhanced and of course we are immortal. When it comes to females..."**

I pause as Charlie narrowed his eyes at me. Proceed with caution.

"**We can have encounters before we find the one but when we do we mate for life. Once we find that one woman we know instantly. Whether by smell or sight or sound. We recognise our mate and the connection is made. That is it. We change. They become our world. She will be forever ours and us hers. Neither will ever want for another."**

Garrett started purring to our mate again, Charlie looked a little confused.

"**Our purr is a sign of contentment and it can ease our mate. She will gain comfort from it. And she will never fear our growl, she will instinctively know that we would never harm her. We are animals at our very base Charlie so we to tent to make typical animal sounds."**

Charlie put his head in his hands again. He does that a lot. I gave Charlie some privacy and turned to watch Garrett. He had a goofy grin as he purred and stroked Bella's cheek. She was sleeping lightly but she was at ease. Why had she screamed at night? I really want to call the Major and get some answers about this Edward. I'd love to get my hands on him.

"**Both of you?" **Charlie asked, breaking me from my train of thought.

I nodded.

"**It is rare but not unheard of that a female has two mates. Maybe it is what she needs. We don't know why mates are chosen. All we know is that they are made for each other. No one could ever be better suited or make them as happy. Two strong, confidant, dominant but sometimes silly and childish and completely adorable men must be what Bella needs. Right now she needs us to take care of her, get her well again."**

We will fix her. Bring her back to us.

"**What is she like?"** I asked as an after thought.

I knew she was perfect but I wanted to know. Charlie was slumped back in his seat. He looked exhausted too. He smiled though.

"**She is my baby girl but she has always been so grown up. She is.." **His voice broke a little.

"**She _was _shy and sweet and innocent. She was loyal to a fault and would help even a stranger on the street. She was smart and bright but liked the quiet. She would read for hours and boy can she cook. She was an angel. Best behaved kid I know. She takes care of the people she loves. Spent more time parenting her mother and I than we ever did her."**

Charlie laughed.

"**I guess that will come in handy with you two."**

He sighed now and gave me a very serious look.

"**You will never hurt her?" **

"**Never." **I promised wholeheartedly.

"**You'll take care of her? Keep her happy?"**

"**She will never want for anything Charlie. We will cherish and worship her forever."**

He thought for a minute and then sucked in a breath.

"**Forever? Like... she'll be.."**

I felt Garrett stand next to me and place his hand on my shoulder. He looked Charlie dead in the eye and held his chest out.

"**If it is what Bella wants, we will turn her and love her for all eternity."**


	8. Chapter 8

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA, BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE! Mmmmmm Yummy!

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Saving Bella**

"Garrett"

Charlie looked grim. Seriously, his daughter would never have to die. She would be strong and fast and safe and happy and be able to see the world. What more could he want for her? You'd think he'd be happy.

"**My daughter will become a killer?" **He asked.

Oh _that._ I suppose I can see how the chief of police would have a problem with that. I tapped Peter on the shoulder and motioned him over to Bella. We switched spots and I sat down in front of Charlie while Peter sat by our mate.

"**We rid the streets of people that rape helpless women Charlie. That attack, steal and murder people. Answer me honestly Charlie, what would you do to a man that did that to Bella?"**

Charlie clenched his fists and scrunched up his face. Peter growled at the thought of something happening to our mate. Of course we would never allow that to happen. Charlie grumbled a 'I suppose' I guess that means he understands.

"**There is another way too Charlie. It is hard and very bland in taste but it is possible to live of the blood of animals." **

I wonder if Bella would want that? Would see want us to change our diet? I don't think I could. But I'd try, _for her_.

"**We don't know much about it but we've heard that animal drinkers have yellow eyes. That is how you can tell them apart from us red eyed human drinkers."**

Charlie gasped and jumped up causing Peter and I to stand guard over our mate. We assessed the surroundings for danger but found none. Charlie was pacing.

"**What is it?" **Peter hissed.

"_**Un-fucking-believeable!"**_ Charlie grumbled.

He went upstairs to his room and came back with a photograph in his hand. I grabbed it from his outstretched hand and he went into the kitchen. Peter looked over my shoulder and what we saw made us go crazy.

I snarled and slammed the picture down on the table. Peter was outside in a flash. He ran around the house scenting the area and levelling a few trees. I almost put a hole in the floor from my fast pacing around the room.

Charlie came back and stood in front of me, blocking my way. I tried to talk to him but the only sounds I could make were growls.

He held his hands up trying to calm me. How could I be calm when my mate was in love with a vege vamp?!

"**So he is one then?" **Charlie asked and I nodded.

Peter came back inside when we heard our mates heart rate change. Charlie moved to go near her but we couldn't handle that right now and both stood in front of him to block his path. He tried to sidestep us and we snarled. Must protect our mate!

There was a gasp from behind us and before we could get ourselves together I felt Bella brush past us and stand in front on Charlie. Protecting him from us.

Our mate was defying us. Not a smart move.


	9. Chapter 9

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA, BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE! Mmmmmm Yummy!

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Saving Bella**

"Bella"

Shit. How did this happen? I'm facing down two red eyed vampires that I thought were going to hurt Charlie but now they are looking at me with cold hard eyes.

"**Bella honey its fine. Please go back to the couch."**

Poor Charlie has no idea how dangerous these men are. How can I get him to leave? Or I can leave and get them to follow me?

"**Dad just trust me please I-"**

One of the vampires cut me off.

"**Charlie knows Bella. He knows everything. We were not going to hurt him. We would never hurt either of you. Please relax."**

Oh shit! Please don't mean what I think you mean...

"**He knows...?"**

The vampire nodded with wide eyes. I felt Charlie touch my shoulder and the second vampire stepped closer and growled. I could see he was looking at Charlie's hand on my shoulder. What the hell is going on here?

"**Why are you here? What do you want?" **I asked.

I whimpered when I heard the answer that I was dreading.

"**We are here for you."**

I knew it would happen one day. I couldn't hide behind the wolves forever. I knew what was going to happen next. At least they said they didn't want to hurt Charlie. Hopefully if I go peacefully they will let him live.

I took a big breath, squared my shoulders and gave a nod. I was ready. I turned around to Charlie and ignored the snarl from behind me, they will just have to let me say goodbye first.

"**Dad, I am so sorry that you have had to find out all this and that I have to leave you now but please know that I was only ever trying to keep you safe and that I love you so much. Coming to live with you was the best thing I ever did."**

I tried not to cry. Charlie didn't look sad like I expected, he looked annoyed.

"**What are you talking about Bells? You aren't going anywhere." **He said in the "Chief" voice.

"**Yes Isabella, what do you mean?"**

"**You are not leaving our sight." **

The two vampires growled sternly. I turned back around and saw them standing much closer to me than before. They were glaring down at me. I avoided eye contact.

"**Ill come peacefully. Don't want to keep Victoria waiting."**

"**Who is _Victoria?" _**One vampire asked and grabbed my arm tightly.

I whimpered at the cold touch. Too many memories. I felt the numb creeping up, I gasped for air. I felt my body being shaken and my stomach churned unhappily.

"**Who is Victoria?! Tell me!"**

There was growling and the cold hand was gone. A sudden wave of exhaustion covered me and I couldn't feel anything but heavy.

"**Edward killed James. Bit me. Revenge. Mate for mate."**

I gave up on fighting the numbness and fell. There were loud snarls but they faded. I hope I'm dead before I ever have to see Victoria again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saving Bella**

"Peter"

This time it was Garrett that was outside levelling the forest. I had no choice but to stay inside. When our mate had fallen I had caught her for the second time. She was now curled up in my lap as I sit on the couch.

Someone wants my mate dead. We will hunt this Victoria down and make her pay. She will never touch Bella. Never threaten her again. A little tingle tells me that there is much to do before we meet Victoria. I purred to my mate but she didn't react, I can only hope it is helping her.

"**She said someone bit her. What does that mean?" **Charlie asked in a serious tone.

Normally that would mean she was either dead or vampire, obviously that is not the case. She must have been too far gone by then, not knowing what she is saying.

"**It can't be true Charlie. A vampire has venom, if we do not drain our pray then they turn and three days later they awake as a newborn vampire."**

Garrett chose then to storm back in the house and he started scenting and checking our mate. Charlie looked angry seeing Garrett's hands run all over Bella but to his credit he stayed seated. He did not want to get between a highly defensive vampire and his mate.

I gasped when he let out a pained cry and fell to the floor. He held her hand and was licking her wrist. He whined when I pulled it from him but didn't fight me.

Fuck.

How is that possible? It was true, she had been bitten. The silver bite mark on her wrist is just like the ones I have scattered all over my body,

"**Bella doesn't lie." **

I looked up at Charlie, he suddenly looked years older.

"**What does this _mean_? **He pressed.

"**I don't know. She was definitely bitten, the scar itself is made of venom and I can smell vampire because of it but... the only way she could not be changed is... if the venom was withdrawn. Sucked back out. I've never heard of it being done before."**

No one has ever wanted to stop a change. The venom smells familiar, from the vampire house. It might have been this Edward that sealed the wound. Why did he want her alive not dead and not changed either?

We _really_ need answers.

"**Maybe we should call the Major?"**

"**Who is the Major?" **Charlie asked.

"**No." **I said, shaking my head.

That would be very bad for Bella. She needs a safe calm environment to heal and we need to provide her with love and trust. She needs to learn that we are here for her, no matter what.

"**She can not see any of that coven until she is better. It would only hurt her more."**

Charlie and Garrett both nodded. Charlie I think, doesn't want anything to do with them ever again after what they've done to his daughter. Garrett, and myself too are not ready to have any males or potential threats anywhere near our mate.

"**What about this Victoria?" **Garrett asked before taking Bella's arm back and licking her scar.

"**I'm not sure. All I know is that nothing will be happening soon. We need to focus on getting Bella healthy." **

Victoria will come later as will the Cullens with both good and bad results and then the Voltori. Seems life with Bella will never be boring. Charlie yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"**What is Bella's morning routine Charlie?" **I asked, already planning the best way to please my mate when she wakes.

Charlie grunted.

"**She gets up, showers, sits with me while I eat then I leave and she goes to school or work depending on the day. I don't see her eat in the morning, I guess she doesn't. Her grades aren't what they used to be but she never misses school."**

She has definitely been running on auto pilot or something. She has been functioning but not living. School is not something I had considered. How will we be able to take care of her if we cant be near her?

"**Can I put her in her bed now?" **Charlie asked.

Garrett and I both bristled at the thought of someone else caring for our mate. Even if it was her father. Garrett scooped her up from the couch.

"**Ill put her to bed." **He said and left a sad looking Charlie watching him go.

"**I'm sorry Charlie but we are newly mated. We will need time to adjust but for now we will be very protective, very clingy, very possessive. I know that you are her father but in a very basic form you are another male. We will always feel uncomfortable with other males around our female. Its instinct. But right now our instincts are in full swing. We mean no disrespect to you. We just need to be the ones to care for her right now."**

Charlie eyed me warily then suddenly broke out into a wide smile.

"**You two are in for it when Bella is back to herself. She is very independent. She'll put you in your place if you try to boss her around."**

I groaned and Charlie went up to bed. Garrett was at my side instantly, smiling like a fool rubbing his hands together.

"**Looks like we're in for a fun time getting our mate to submit to us. I cant wait!" **He laughed mischievously.

What and idiot. I slapped him over the head and went out to grab the laptop from the car. I've got some cooking lessons to watch tonight. Oh shit. I actually stumbled having heard a moan come from Bella's room. Oh the images that flew through my mind! Mmmmm.

Garrett's snickering from the lounge room window snapped me out of the Bella lust haze I was in. He's a fool, no doubt but he is right. Bella will be so much fun...


	11. Chapter 11

**Saving Bella**

"Garrett"

Peter and I took turns checking on Bella throughout the night. Every second hour I got to look down at an angel tucked in her bed. I brushed the hair from her face and lingered for a moment longer. She was due to wake up soon so this would be the last time I could see her so peacefully sleeping, her guard down, so trusting... God... I cant wait for tomorrow night just to see her like this again.

I heard Charlie leave his room and head downstairs. I sighed and brushed my fingertips across sweet Bella's cheek once more.

"**Morning Garrett, where is Peter?" **I heard Charlie ask as I tucked Bella's blanket up over her shoulders.

"**He is checking on Bella. Will she wake soon?" **Peter asked.

I reluctantly left Bella's room and joined them downstairs. I sat next to Peter and we continued watching the cooking lessons and talking to Charlie.

"**She usually is. She might sleep longer after... everything that happened yesterday. She has school today but maybe I should call them and tell them she wont be in?" **Charlie suggested.

That would probably be smart. I cant have people around her right now. Especially males. And we couldn't be there to take care of her.

"**Yes Charlie, she needs rest and we will make sure she gets it and eats too. We need to get her well again before she is up to going out at all." **Peter replied.

Well now I feel bad, here I was worried about me when I should have thought about her.

"_**And I can't stand the thought of not being near her." **_He added too fast for Charlie to hear.

I held back my snicker. He feels just the same as me. Charlie was chuckling under is breath while he grabbed coffee and paper then sat down at the table. Peter and I waited with raised eyebrows.

"**You want to keep her locked inside, eating and resting..."**

Um yes? Of course. Its what she needs. Charlie smiled.

"**The three things she _really_ doesn't want to do. She will not go quietly."**

Not much else was said, we all just sat there thinking. Charlie was still smiling while Peter and I were planning. And worrying. It really is what she needs but what do we do if she doesn't cooperate? What if she fights us? She isn't in the right state for us to push her to submit. It might make matters worse.

It wasn't long until we heard Bella's heart rate and breathing change. She moaned as she woke up and I had to clench my fists. God I need to be the one to make her moan.

"**She's up?" **Charlie asked, alerting us to the fact that we'd started staring at the ceiling.

Just then there was a thump from Bella's room and my eyes widened. What was that? Was she hurt? Before I could move Peter had his hand on my shoulder holding me still. We must have looked funny because Charlie was smirking at us as we cowered from our mates cursing for being tucked in so tight.

"**She just fell out of bed." **Peter told Charlie who just nodded and went back to reading his paper.

This was pure torture! My mate is up there _naked _in the shower. I can just picture her... arghhhhh... I hate every single drop of water that get to touch my mate when I can't. God nothing in my life has ever been as hard as sitting here is. Its LITERALLY never been this _hard._

Finally my mate was dressed and heading downstairs. She walked straight in and over to get coffee without even glancing at us and it felt like my heart was being crushed. I tried not to let it show.

"**Good morning Bella." **Charlie spoke, having put his paper down.

She mumbled something that not even I could understand. Charlie looked over to us then spoke to her again.

"**Bella, we have guests." **

She seemed to let Charlie's words sink in and then turned around and her big beautiful brown eyes landed on Peter and I. Would she recognise us as her mates? Would she feel the pull. It took a minute of her staring to realise that she was not focused. Looking but not really seeing.

"**Hello." **She said half heartedly and went straight back to getting her coffee.

Peter looked at me with the same tortured eyes that I no doubt had. I really tired not to be hurt, she didn't mean be so uncaring. She's not in her right mind. She wouldn't do that if she was well. I watched as Peter moved over to her and reacted out to help her with her coffee.

"**Please let me get-" **Peter stopped mid sentence when my mate gasped and yanked her hands away from his touch.

All he had done was softly place his hand over hers and she reacted as if he'd hurt her. I knew he hadn't. If I thought he had even a little I'd rip his arms off.

"**I'm am sorry honey, I just wanted to get your coffee for you. Are you ok?"**

Charlie and I watched on with raised eyebrows. Why had she freaked like that? This morning has not started well.

Bella seemed either lost in thought or in shock as she moved to the table and sat down.

"**Are you ok Bells?" **Charlie asked leaning closer to my mate.

I felt uneasy. I didn't want to move at the risk of startling my mate but I needed to do something. Peter carefully put the coffee cup down on the table in front of our mate and backed away like a scolded animal.

"**Bella?"** Charlie questioned.

Shakily, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around the warm cup and whispered, so quiet that even sitting close to her I could barely hear it.

"_**Cold, like Edward..."**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Saving Bella**

"Bella"

I stared at my hands trying to shake the feeling. Something so cold and terrifying yet it sparked something so new and exciting. I knew he was a vampire... I know they both are. I'm not scared but that isn't anything new. I haven't been scared for a long time now. Only ready.

I remember now, they said Victoria hadn't sent them. I don't doubt that, I'd be dead already if she had. What does that mean then? Why are they here? Did Edward send them? No. He wouldn't bother. I'm not worth it.

"**Bells, I'm leaving now."**

Charlie. Well at least they haven't hurt him. Victoria would have. At least I can be grateful for that. I don't remember what grateful feels like. Charlie sighed as usual. It hurts him to see me like this. I don't remember how to care.

"**Be good Bells."**

I stared at the table. Charlie closed the door quieter then normal and I heard him drive away. I sighed, alone again... I stood up and tipped the coffee down the drain. I knew as I watched the black liquid circle the drain that today would be different. _Bad_.

"**Was the coffee not good sweetie? Can I make you a new one? Or some breakfast?" **

I froze for a second, having forgotten the two others were here then forced myself to ignore him and make my way out to the hallway. I recognised his voice, from a dream maybe. He sounded sad. I think I had made him sad, he was begging me.

_** "Please..."**_

_ **"Deep breaths. Please. Breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out. Come on. Please."**_

_** "Please fight. Please come back to us. Please. I need you to breathe. Come on. Open your eyes angel."**_

Why was he so sad? Like his heart was breaking. I don't remember how it felt before Edward took my heart from me.

"**You need to eat something Bella. You aren't well." **The other one spoke in a painful tone.

I haven't been well for a long time. I'm broken. It must be time to leave for school now. I went to my room to grab my things and felt like I was being followed. Not like a monster from the shadows but like someone's eye on you from across the room. I should know. Everyone stares at me. Broken, worthless Bella. They shouldn't waste their time watching me.

"**Please Bella, talk to me." **

I tried to walk out of my room but he stood in the doorway with his arms out, blocking my way. I didn't look up into his eyes. I knew what would be there. Pity. It's what is always there. I never look any more.

"**You're not going to school today Bella."**

What? I always go to school. He sighed when I ducked under his arm. Everybody sighs these days. I watched the stairs as I walked down them towards the front door, being careful not to trip. When I reached the front door it was blocked by the other one. What are they doing? They are ruining everything! I cant be numb without routine.

I grabbed the handle and tried to pull it open but the vampire wouldn't move to let it open. I felt a small tug and my bag was taken from me. They are teaming up on me. What's new? Alice and Edward always did too. I cant even fight this time.

"**You need to stay home and rest Bella. I am not letting you leave this house."**

Stupid vampires. Ruining everything... I felt my body shake and I heard sobbing somewhere in the distance. They are not here. I'm all alone. Alone. Gone. I felt the numbness coming and kept repeating the thought. Alone. I'm alone. They left me. I'm not good enough. I'll always be alone.

_I wish I could just die. .. …_


End file.
